pbp_skydwellers_rpgfandomcom_sr_el-20200214-history
Kategorija:Hyur
Hyur Odvažna, tvrdoglava i uporna rasa ljudi sa dalekog severa. Preživljavanje im je u krvi. Čak uz oformljeno kraljevstvo, većinski funkcionisu kroz plemena i klanove. Bliski su sa Balosima ali nešto ratoborniji. Uživaju u slobodi koju dobijaju rano, poslati u avanturu da upoznaju svet. Bogate tradicije i istorije heroizma iz doba haosa i formiranja kraljevstva. Retko imaju pripadnike citadela, ali su zato izuzetno izdržljivi ratnici, otporni na otrove i bolesti, sposobni da nateraju krv da počne da ključa u njima kako Nebulasi kažu, gde prelaze u stanje najopasnije zveri i savršenog lovca. Izoštrenih čula, pojačane agilnosti i snage, ali i želje za prosutom krvi. Poznati su dreseri divljih zveri, sa kojima se lako mogu i porediti. -Priče Hyura su priče avanture, tragedije i borbi. Za sever koji je davno izgubio svoje kraljestvo , i konstatne borbe između klanova, momenat zajedničkog neprijatelja stvara od severa nezamislivu silu. Xelti kazu da i u njima niz krvnu liniju ima neka zver...ili Primal. No ako razmeniš koju pesnicu sa Hyurom najverovatnije ćeš završiti u nekoj od njihovih mead halls i imati veselu noć, koje se možda nećeš sećati. Izazov i herojstvo...ili ludost im je u krvi, i to se uvek pokazuje. Sever ne poseduje svoju citadelu, i za razliku od Balosa koje je Imperija obavezala, Hyurski šamani su nešto specijalno. Za tvrdoglave ljude kakvi umeju da budu, Citadele ne mogu da shvate kako pojme određene magije. Xelti imaju pomoć tuđinske krvi, ali Hyur ne posduje to, no šamani ulaze u runske rituale kao da im je redovna stvar. Dosta toga postoji kroz njihove legende i kulturu isto. Primećeno je da se neki bazični obredi koji su im dnevna stvar mogu okarakterisati kao magiski ritual, no nije tako sagledan od njih...čak možda i ne primećen. 1 drama poen Prolonged Bloodboil effect/ after use -6 to all physical actions next 1d10/2 hours Resist elements Resist pain Legends from Hellis: "U dubokoj noći Hjurskih planina, kako glasovi vetrova nalažu. Kralj Konor , u hladnoj noći Hyura, uputio se na najviši vrh. Dom bića iz legendi, poslednjeg svoje rase Zmaja Deidre. To je doba gde su bića iz snova razara hladno kraljevstvo. Hyuri su mislili da je upravo Deidra odgovoran što su noći postale krvave. Put je bio dug, neizdrživ , ledio je krv i kosti. Dok na jednom pod punim mesecom dva plamena se ukazaše. Kralj Konor pomisli da je ugledao zver konačno, ali ne...to je bilo nešto...veće...starije....sama volja Astrala, njihov gnev, njihova kazna. Godine rata koje su stvorile ledeno kraljevstvo su bile okončane. Bahamut, zmaj početka je došao da preda poruku. Zver masivna kao najviša Hyurska planina, jednom kandžom skloni leš Deidre, zmaja koji je čuvao te zemlje. Čak uz lov na njegove potomke ostao je tu do istrebljenja. Bahamut se obratio kralju. Ako želi da se Ledeno Kraljevstvo vrati iz ruševina, poslaće svoj decu da tražu i donesu na ovaj isti vrh kamenje početka, primordialne kristale koji će im vratiti njihovog zaštitnika. Više od sto godina je prošlo od kad sever nije video kraljevstvo. Neki kažu da potomci Heles i Seruel, princeze i princa, dece Kralja Konora još uvek tragaju , zavetovani najstarijom voljom. Kategorija:Rase